Milestone
s allow you to construct roads to teleport and pathfind along. They can't be built indoors. How to Use *You can teleport using the stone milestone or a wooden roadsign. *Stone milestones can connect/create up to 4 roads, whereas Wooden Roadsigns can only create 1. *Stone roads are a lot more difficult to grief, with much higher soak and hp. *You can connect wooden roadsigns to the end of a stone road to allow bidirectional travel. *When travelling a road, you get a "waylaid" debuff that lasts 10-15 minutes, allowing travel along the road from any point. How to Acquire Note: the paragraphs below are Legacy info and need to be verified Once you have an initial milestone constructed, you can build mini milestones by right clicking the initial milestone. Continue right clicking the new milestones to create more. Link them, and you have a path-findable road. If you use a sign to connect the last stone to itself, it will make a character following the trail turn around at the end and start following the trail in the opposite direction instead of stopping at the end of the trail. You can no longer extend this trail. If you want to extend it, you'll have to destroy the last milestone. Then the new last milestone will have gone back to default last milestone behaviour. Quoting Jorb Build a milestone. (Right) Click "Extend". You now have a cursor to place a second milestone. The second milestone needs to be placed within 500 pixels of the one you just extended from. You can CTRL+LMB to walk with this cursor active (much like archery). Place as many milestones as seems adequate. On the original milestone, select "Make Trail". You now get to name the trail, and you'll be given a sign. Connect this trail sign to the next milestone. This next milestone can now be right clicked to retrieve yet another sign. Connect this new sign to the next milestone again, and, again, picking up new signs as you move along. Wash, rinse and repeat. Once you've connected up a nice little trail, you can now follow it by rightclicking on any of the connected milestones. Your dude will walk, and pathfind, as best as he can, along the road. The radius on the original milestone, shown during placement, is the "turn radius". Once the dude enters this circle, when following a trail, he'll start pathfinding towards the next stone in line. Word for the Wise Road posts take a very high strength value to destroy, well above the strength you will have by the time you are able to build them. Even for established players they are time consuming to destroy. If you build a road, make sure to place the posts relatively close together so you don't walk off the road (dragging carts this is a serious hazard). Plan out corners well in advance, and try to only build roads that won't interfere with other peoples building. No player likes taking these things down.